


Laudanum

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Prompt :"How many drinks have you had ?"Disclaimer :Masami Kurumada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Laudanum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> **Prompt :** "How many drinks have you had ?"  
>  **Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada

_Pour ne pas sentir l'horrible fardeau du temps qui brise vos épaules, il faut s'enivrer sans trêve._

_~_

Charles Baudelaire

« Combien de verres avez-vous bu ? »

Sous le voile laiteux de la Lune qui cascade depuis le vitrail, la bouteille est à moitié vide. Lentement, les yeux dorés du juge se détournent en direction de la porte qui encadre Pandore.

Pâle dans sa robe d'ombres, elle le regarde. Depuis quand est-elle là ? La question meurt aussi vite qu'elle a surgi comme Rhadamanthe réalise que la réponse n'a pas d'importance. Ce genre d'interrogation, pour des êtres comme lui, n'en a plus depuis longtemps. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étire – il croit se rappeler que c'est ainsi que l'on sourit. En face, la jeune femme demeure d'une impavidité marmoréenne ; d'une certaine manière, elle est emmurée dans ce château. Comme lui.

Reportant son attention sur la glace qui tinte et craque au fond du verre, il répond :

« Pas assez, je le crains. »

Le mépris dans le reniflement bref de Pandore parvient jusqu'à lui, l'effleure, l'entoure, l'étreint l'espace d'un instant, puis se dissipe sans rien laisser derrière lui. Pas même un tressaillement.

« Nous allons bientôt combattre, dit-elle de cette voix éthérée et tranquille qui hante ces lieux depuis qu'elle y est née et l'âme du juge depuis plus de deux mille ans. Pour vaincre, rajoute-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

— Comme d'habitude. »

Si elle a perçu l'ironie de la réplique, elle ne le montre pas. Elle reste là cependant, au seuil d'une autre question qui ne franchit pas ses lèvres mais qu'il devine. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Les doigts de Rhadamanthe se resserrent autour du cristal tandis que bien malgré lui, sa tête pivote de nouveau vers elle. L'humaine. Un être de chair et de sang dont l'existence est aussi fragile et vaine que la flamme d'une bougie au cœur de la tempête déchaînée par les dieux mais qui ne cesse pourtant de renaître, vierge de ses souvenirs.

Quelle chance.

« Je suis un demi-dieu, l'avez-vous oublié ? »

Elle cille. La vie, soudain, anime l'albâtre de son visage qui se colore d'un trouble fugace. Une émotion devine-t-il, dont la lointaine réminiscence lui entrave inexplicablement la gorge.

« Et à ce titre... »

Il se lève ; les vastes ailes de son surplis, en se déployant, aveuglent la Lune et achèvent de plonger Pandore dans l'obscurité.

« …Je ne puis m'enivrer. »

_Jamais._


End file.
